1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and method for playing the game. More particularly, it relates to a game where sticks are thrown from a certain distance to knock stones out of a delineated region.
2. The Prior Art
Many games are known which test the throwing accuracy of the players. However, there are no games in which the game court can be simply drawn in chalk on a flat surface. Furthermore, there are no games in which the apparatus consists of several sets of sticks and stones or other items that can be easily collected by the players. In addition, it would be desirable to have such a game in which the length of the game can be altered by choosing a selected number of configurations that constitute rounds of the game.